


[podfic] call me

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cover Art, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Nolan Patrick had never had a heat come early in his life.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	[podfic] call me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [call me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243548) by [canary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary/pseuds/canary). 

> content note for dubcon inherent in the trope, but everyone's enthusiastically consenting otherwise. also: nutritionists, diet plans and short-term weight loss because of extended physical activity. (the physical activity is fucking.)
> 
> this is probably the most nsfw thing i have ever podficced, and my fav bit to do was all the soft romo nonsense tm. i am nothing if not extremely on brand.
> 
> finally: happy birthday me! i hope you like this. love, me.

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5u82t6bfgggb110/call%20me.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 1:25:37
> 
> size: 52.4MB
> 
> music: damn thing's over by empires
> 
> cover art: photo by [masaaki komori](https://unsplash.com/@gaspanik?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on unsplash


End file.
